Air-conditioning equipment including an air-conditioning apparatus formed of an outdoor unit and an indoor unit, a humidifier, a dehumidifier, a heater, an outside air-conditioning unit, and so forth has been installed in buildings in the past. Such air-conditioning equipment performs energy saving control, and such energy saving control includes an air-conditioning control system that controls the air-conditioning apparatus based on heat load prediction (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
An air-conditioning control system described in Patent Literature 1 predicts the heat load of a building, forms an operation plan of an air-conditioning apparatus based on the predicted heat load, and operates the air-conditioning apparatus in accordance with the formed operation plan. Accordingly, the operation plan is created in consideration of the heat load of the building, that is, heat characteristics of the building, and the air-conditioning apparatus operates in accordance with the thus-created operation plan. Therefore, energy saving is achieved.